


Not What I Was Expecting

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Implied Abortion - Mentioned, Insuficient Tags, Mpreg, NO ONE SLEEPS WITH ANYONE!, OOC, Part 1, Slightly Out Of Character, Unrealistic Meta Powers, Unresolved Feelings, but it's not too bad, originally a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash is fighting a new Meta (with the ability to change things that she touches) in the warehouse district of Central City.<br/>She made a mistake, though. She's fighting in a certain criminal's domain. </p><p>Or how Leonard Snart got knocked up without touching anyone.<br/>This summary is bad... I'm sorry! {It was supposed to be CRACK!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Was Expecting

The Flash was fighting a new Meta in the warehouse district of Central City. Cisco and Caitlin were monitoring him back at STAR labs. Lady Morph, real name Trixie South, had the uncanny ability to change things that she touched. It was making catching her especially difficult.  
Barry felt like he had been fighting her throughout the City. Every time he got close, she'd change something in their surroundings and slip away.  
She made a mistake this time, though, this time she was fighting in a certain criminal's domain.  
"Flash," Captain Cold drawled, gun drawn but not aimed at anyone, "Don't you have the decency to keep your fights away from my doorstep?"  
"It's not like I had a choice," Barry shrugs, flashing away from the quicksand ground that Lady Morph had made, "Mind lending a hand?"  
Cold frowned, "Fine, but only to get you out of here sooner. I have plans."  
The Cold Gun blasts towards the woman and she touches it, turning it to water.  
"That's a cool trick you got there," Cold taunts, firing again.  
"Are you sure you need Captain Cold's help?" Cisco sighs over the comm., "You know it comes with terribly overused puns."  
Barry doesn't have time to reply, he has to dodge arrows that were once a crate.

The criminal and superhero make a pretty good team. Barry distracts as Cold gets closer to the woman. If he can just get close enough to knock her out...  
Then the woman gets her hand on the Cold Gun and turns it into a large two pronged spear that immediately flies to The Flash and traps him.  
"Agh," Barry hisses, one of the prongs had sliced open his side.  
"Barry?" Caitlin looks worriedly at the readout in front of her.  
Captain Cold and Lady Morph are fighting hand to hand now. Cold gets in a few good blows, but the Meta doesn't go down. Then she ices the wet floor and Cold falls, bashing his head against the ground. He lays there dazed, as the Meta looms over him.  
"Hey!" Barry draws her attention away from the criminal.  
She glances back to the criminal for a second before her face breaks into a painfully large smile. Barry pulls the spear off and flashes over to her, mindful of the ice. The Meta is ready for him, she touches the floor and pulls up a wall between them. Barry crashes into it, breaking it into rubble.  
"I am getting tired of-" Barry's complaint is cut short by the feeling of a hand reaching into his still bleeding wound. He shouts again, pushing the hand away.  
The Meta woman laughs, wiggling her bloody hand at the hero before walking back to Cold still lying on the ground.  
"Snart!" Barry tries to warn the other man. His side is burning and he puts a hand to it as he rises to his feet.  
"I think this should keep you off my back for a while," Lady Morph giggles, pulling up the criminal's shirt and placing her bloody hand on his exposed stomach.  
Snart screams.

"Get away from him!" Barry flashes forward, shoving the Metahuman across the warehouse. She hits the wall hard and crumples to the ground.  
"Snart?" Barry hovers over the man, looking for injuries. His shirt is still pulled up, there's no blood on his stomach at all.  
"That," Snart scowls, "is why I don't help others."  
"Are you okay?" he knows it's a stupid question, but he doesn't know what the Meta had done.  
"Obviously not," Snart pulls himself to his feet, his hand on his stomach, "I just helped you out, there must be something wrong with me."  
"Right place, right time," Barry shrugs, relieved the man looks okay, "Thank you, by the way."  
"You can repay me by getting Cisco to make me another gun."  
Barry does, much to the ire of the genius.

Lady Morph is placed in her own secure cell without further incident and everything goes back to normal.  
Until Lisa Snart strides into STAR Labs, her Gold Gun aimed and ready to fire at the speedster.  
"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Cisco gets between the two, hands raised, "Lisa? What's going on?"  
"Your little superhero friend is responsible for Lenny's pain," she takes a threatening step closer, Cisco remains in her way.  
"Wait, Snart's in pain?" Barry, who was glad he was in his costume, tries to remember the last time he saw the criminal. A few weeks ago?  
"Lenny," Lisa puts emphasis on the name, "Is curled into a ball and sweating like it's a thousand degrees outside."  
Barry knows the criminal would hate for his enemy to know he was weak, and for his sister to come to him and tell him about it meant it was serious.  
"I didn't know, Lisa," Barry assures the woman, he takes a small step closer to her, "I haven't seen him in weeks, how was I supposed to know he was ill?"  
That is the wrong thing to say, because Lisa almost charges at him. Cisco manages to keep her back.  
"He got sick the second he helped you!" she spits, her eyes are shining with unshed tears. Snart must be in really bad shape.  
Barry walks up to the woman. He gives Cisco a reassuring nod, letting him know it's okay to let her go. The genius reluctantly does.  
"Take me to him."

Leonard Snart shouts out in pain again as something moves in his stomach. He feels like he's going to burst. Where did Lisa go?  
"In here," he hears her voice, but she's brought someone with her? Did she get a doctor like she said she would?  
"Snart," he hears Barry's voice and growls. Having his enemy see him in such a weakened state was the last thing he wanted.  
"Lisa," Snart tries to uncurl himself, but it hurts too much. He settles for glaring, "Why is the Scarlet Speedster here?"  
"Lenny," Lisa speaks to her brother softly, knowing he's going to be angry at her for weeks after this, "You needed help and I figured he's the only one I could trust."  
Barry's chest swells with something akin to pride at her statement. Snart's attitude doesn't change.  
"He's a superhero, not a doctor, Lisa," Snart groans against an especially harsh pain.  
"What's wrong?" Barry ignores the criminal's bad attitude in favor of trying to figure out what's wrong with him. He doesn't see any wound. The man who usually wears sweaters and a parka was in jeans and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt. The shirt was completely drenched in sweat.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Snart bites out through the pain, "I don't need your help."  
"Lenny!" Lisa scolds, her fists clenching.  
Snart shouts, his hands tightening around his midsection. Barry decides he's going to help the man whether he wants it or not.  
Moments later, he has both Snarts in the medical area of STAR Labs.

"B-Flash," Cisco tumbles over the name when he sees they've returned, "I called Caitlin, she'll be here any minute."  
"Flash," Snart shouts at the man, pushing his hands away as he tries to keep him on the medical bed.  
"You are not leaving here until Dr. Snow has a look at you," Barry says firmy, using his friend's last name to remind the crook of her profession.  
"Lenny," Lisa puts a hand on her brother's shoulder, "You know you wouldn't be able to walk out of here on your own."  
The older Snart shoots daggers at his sister, his expression clearly reading 'Betrayal.' His sister shrinks a little at the look, but remains firm.  
"Fine," Snart finally relaxes on the bed. There really wasn't a choice, but at least they won't have to hold the man down anymore.

"I'm here!" Caitlin announces as she enters, "What's the emergency?"  
"He is," Cisco points to the man in the bed. Caitlin starts at the sight.  
"Please, Caitlin, just take a look at him," Barry motions with his hands helplessly.  
The doctor snaps out of whatever she's thinking and nods, "Of course."  
She approaches Snart carefully, taking his wrist in her hands to check his pulse.  
"What are you feeling?" she asks as she notes the rapid heartbeat.  
"Like there's something inside of me that wants out," Snart drawls, clutching his stomach with his free hand.  
"Did you eat anything strange?" she gets a head shake, "How long have you had these symptoms?"  
"Since the last time I saw Red," he motions to the man with his head.  
Caitlin moves her patient's hands to get at his stomach. He allows it, but winces at the movement. Once she presses down he bucks, screaming out in pain.  
Barry is there, restraining Snart in a nanosecond, trying to keep him from falling off the bed.  
"I'll have to do an ultrasound, there might be a ruptured organ," Caitlin moves to get the machine. Snart manages to calm himself, breathing heavy with the effort.  
Lisa had moved back to let the doctor work. When her brother screamed her eyes spilled over in tears, her arms clutching herself in an attempt at comfort. An arm tugs gently on her elbow and Cisco is there. She allows him to pull her into a hug.

"Here it is," Caitlin brings the machine over, she puts on some gloves before reaching for the bottle with the gel in it. She turns compassionate eyes to her patient, "I know it will hurt, but I need you to try and remain still."  
Snart nods, in too much pain to reply with words. Barry keeps his hands on the other man's shoulders in case he bucks again.  
Caitlin rolls the sweat drenched shirt up to Snart's chest, then pours a blob of the goo onto his stomach. She puts the ultrasound's wand directly into it and checks the monitor for the readings. Snart valiantly remains still, his labored breathing the only movement he makes.  
When they finally get a good picture, everyone is shocked.  
"Is that?" Cisco asks, his voice in awe.  
"It's a fetus," Caitlin can barely believe her own eyes, let alone the words coming out of her mouth, "Snart's pregnant."

"But, Lenny can't get pregnant," Lisa's face is scrunched up in confusion. Her face flushed from crying, "How could this happen?"  
"It isn't anything I did," Snart growls, teeth clenched tight with pain.  
"Oh, no," Barry's grip loosens ever so slightly, realization dawning.  
...the uncanny ability to change things that she touched...  
..."I think this should keep you off my back for a while"...  
"Lady Morph," Cisco reaches the conclusion the same time the speedster does, "She must've changed Cold's reproduction system and implanted the fetus!"  
"That Meta woman knocked up my brother?" Lisa fumes, not caring for how the question sounds.  
"It's more than that," Caitlin says, her face still examining the screen of the ultrasound, "It seems to be growing at an accelerated rate."  
"Accelerated," Barry mumbles, his world tilts slightly, "My blood."  
"She used you as the second set of DNA?" Cisco sounds more impressed than stunned, "That's amazing!"  
"Says the man who's about to be turned into a statue," Snart bites out, he's clearly not amused by the genius's reaction.  
"What do we do?" Barry asks.  
Caitlin takes a few pictures with the machine before pushing it away, wiping the goo off her patient's stomach as gently as she can.  
"I can give him some muscle relaxants to help with the pain," she moves to get them, "I'm not so sure what to do after that."  
"It's obvious!" Lisa Snart retorts, "Cut it out of my brother."  
"No."  
All eyes turn to the man on the hospital bed. His chest is still heaving in labored breaths, all color gone from his cheeks, but there's a determination in his eyes.  
"No?" his sister steps closer, out of Cisco's embrace, "What do you mean 'no'? This thing might kill you, Len!"  
"I don't hurt kids," he replies simply, and that's what's growing inside him. A human being, a child. Regardless of how it got there.  
"Len," his sister lowers her tone, takes his hand in hers, "It might kill you."  
"But it wouldn't be it's fault," his answer is immediate and final. She can tell he isn't going to change his mind. She sighs.  
"You better not die on me, because I do not change diapers."

The muscle relaxant does the trick. As soon as it kicks in, Snart is able to uncurl himself. Not surprisingly, he falls asleep.  
Lisa stares at her brother through the glass. Team Flash are standing mere steps away. After an awkward couple of minutes, she sighs and turns to them.  
"What now?" she asks, her hand moving to play with her necklace.  
"I think it would be best if Snart stayed here in STAR Labs," Caitlin tries to smile reassuringly, "The fetus is halfway to fully grown. I'll be able to monitor it's growth and supply your brother with the right medication to keep him comfortable."  
"What do we do when the baby's ready to be born?" Lisa asks next.  
"It will have to be by cesarean, the male body isn't built for childbirth."  
"Can you do that here?" Lisa looks around the lab as if she'll see a room for surgery.  
"Not at the moment, but we might be able to come up with something that'll work. Or we could take him to a regular hospital?" Caitlin looks at the others.  
"No," Lisa shakes her head, her hand dropping away from her necklace, "I will not let my brother be put at risk like that. If word gets out he's pregnant, he'll be hunted down to be experimented on."  
"Wow, science fiction movie much," Cisco ducks his head when Lisa glares at him.  
"It isn't fiction," she seethes, "What do you think those doctors are going to think? They'll assume he's a freak of nature and want to dissect him. They will, technically, dissect him when...when..."  
Her hands are trembling and there are more tears in her eyes. Cisco pulls her into his arms and rubs circles on her back. Caitlin approaches them and puts a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder, "We won't let that happen."  
"Lisa, you have my word," Barry keeps his voice firm, his eyes carefully avoiding the man in the bed a room away, "Nothing bad is going to happen to Snart. I'll do everything in my power to protect him."

Snart doesn't wake up until the next day. When he does he can feel a pressure on his hand. He forces his eyes open and sees his sister fast asleep in the chair next to him, her hand in his. For a second the criminal is disoriented, forgetting the events of the night before, but as his mind clears of sleep the memories come back.  
He puts his other hand on his stomach. The pain's faint and manageable. He tries to imagine the tiny person growing there and has to stop. It's seems too ridiculous.  
"Oh, uh, you're awake," Barry's voice stutters at the doorway. Snart turns his eyes towards the young man. He's out of his Flash costume and dressed in sweats and a STAR Labs sweatshirt. Snart turns concerned eyes to his still sleeping sister.  
"Ah, yeah, I figured I'd tell her when she woke up," Barry shrugs, "I figured if you could keep my secret, then your sister could too."  
"Still making bad decisions," Snart whispers, cocking his head to the side, "Are you ready to take responsibility?"  
"Resp-What?" Barry flusters, crossing his arms as if to barricade himself from the question.  
"Relax, kid," Snart smirks, "This baby might be half yours, but it's all my problem."  
"No, I mean, it doesn't have to be," Barry shrugs, not sure what to think.  
"Cute," Snart gives him his Captain Cold grin, "but you're not my type."  
"I'm not, your not, I'm not," Barry's brain has apparently stopped being able to form complete sentences.  
"Listen," Snart glances at his sister, makes sure she's still asleep, "If I don't make it through this, but the baby does," he pauses for a second, "I want you to take care of him or her."  
"What?" Barry almost squeaks, but immediately swallows his surprise, "Me? Wouldn't you rather Lisa-?"  
"Lisa can barely take care of herself some times," Snart smiles fondly at his sister, "You, on the other hand, have the ability to live two lives simultaneously. I don't think it'll be too hard to add another one into the mix."  
"Maybe, but-"  
"Though you better let her see the kid every once in a while," Snart adds, "Otherwise she'll just steal the poor thing."  
"Snart, I don't think-"  
"Len, Barry, call me Len," Snart doesn't smile, but there's a softness to his eyes, "Hearing the name Snart all the time reminds me of my father."  
"Len," Barry hopes the man will actually let him finish a sentence, "Are you absolutely sure?"  
"Absolutely." There's no hesitation, no second thoughts. He's clearly made his mind up about it and that tightens something in Barry's chest. His nemesis asking him something so personal, so important to him.  
Lisa wakes up before Barry can say anything else.

"I thought so!" is all Lisa says about Barry's secret identity. 

Cisco, Caitlin and Barry manage to prepare a room they can sterilize for the operation. Caitlin makes sure to have plenty of Len's blood type in stock.  
Lisa moves into the lab with her brother, sleeping on a small cot near his bed.  
With the help of the muscle relaxants, the pain from the baby's rapid growth is kept under control. Caitlin makes it a point to check on Len's progress daily.  
As the delivery date gets closer, Lisa poses a question no one had wanted to mention before, "Will the baby stop growing so fast after it's born?"  
Caitlin bites her lip, she had run some tests, trying to figure out what was causing the rapid growth, with no success. There was no reason for it other than the theory it was Barry's blood, but there was no knowing if it would stop.  
She tells Lisa as much and the other woman's face falls. Her mind, no doubt going to the worst case scenario. Cisco distracts her with a movie night and they never mention it again.

A week before the planned operation, Detective Joe West walks into STAR Labs and immediately draws his gun.  
"What is he doing here?" he demands, looking to Barry for an answer.  
"Joe, it's not what you think," Barry steps in front of the weapon. Thankfully, Lisa and Cisco are out getting lunch, he didn't want to think of how bad his foster father's temper would be if he saw BOTH Snarts.  
"I think Leonard Snart is sitting in STAR Labs, with you, and looking, looking," that's when the detective notices something off about the other man. He isn't getting out of the bed. Instead, the cold hearted criminal has an arm wrapped around a rather large belly as if to protect it.  
"It's a long story," Barry clenches and unclenches his hands, "But you have to put the gun away if you want to hear it."  
Reluctantly, the detective does. Barry heaves a sigh of relief and tells him everything.  
Joe listens, eyebrows going up in down like a dance as the story unfolds.  
"So now he's staying in the lab until the baby is born," Barry finishes.  
His foster father's expression is blank now, which was never a good thing. Barry waits for the yelling and lecture to start, but Joe takes one look at Len, sees the man still clutching at his stomach, eyes piercing the other man even from the other side of the room, and he sighs.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asks, a little off. He's seen a lot in his time as a detective, but even he can be surprised.  
Barry wants to melt in relief, glad he doesn't have to play ring leader to the two men after all, "Just cover for me if I have to come here."  
"I already do that, Barry," Joe smirks, eyes finally pulling away from man in the hospital bed.  
"Thanks, Joe."

"It's show time!" Cisco announces as Snart's monitor going off.  
He wasn't supposed to have labor pains, he couldn't BE in labor, but he wasn't a regular case.  
"Barry, get him to the surgery room," Caitlin orders, rushing to the sink to wash her hands, "Cisco, I'm going to need you to wash up too."  
"What?" the genius's shoes squeak on the ground as he stops moving, "Why me?"  
"I'll need help during the operation," she answers simply, "Hurry up!"  
Barry has Len in the room and ready at regular speed. He doesn't want to risk hurting the baby. Len groans as he lays on his side, not ready to be on his back yet. His stomach is swollen, as if he'd swallowed a watermelon whole.  
Lisa is helping the others get into their surgery get ups.  
"You ready?" Barry asks, because it's too awkward to stand there saying nothing.  
Len snorts, "Never, but I don't think parents usually are."  
It still amazes Barry how the man he knew as Captain Cold, the criminal, could talk so easily about children.  
He wants to compliment him, let him know how brave he is for going through with this, but he isn't sure if the other man will take it.  
The moment passes, too late now, as Caitlin enters the room, entire surgical get up on, Cisco on her heels.  
Barry helps lay Len down, then speeds out of the room. He stands next to Lisa and watches as his two friends work on his old enemy. 

The surgery goes well, which is a relief for everyone. Clean up is fast, thanks to Barry and they've already carted the man back to his usual room.  
Len is still asleep from the drugs they used to put him under, while Lisa holds the baby boy in her arms like he's made of glass.  
"I forgot to ask Lenny what he decided to name you," Lisa coos at the sleeping bundle in her arms.  
Caitlin can't stop smiling.  
"Did Cold even think about that?" Cisco wonders aloud, he scans the small table in the room for a list of baby names.  
"Of course he did, silly!" Lisa hisses, "We had it narrowed down to twenty options yesterday."  
"Twenty?" the genius sputters, "I never knew Cold could be so indecisive."  
"Cisco," Lisa sighs, "if you want us to work out, you're going to have to stop referring to my brother by his criminal name."  
"I thought he like it," Cisco defends, "My nicknames are awesome."  
"Yes, but your manners," Lisa tsks, "Not so much."  
"This coming from a lady who a month ago wouldn't think twice about robbing a bank," Cisco crosses his arms, there's no real accusation in his tone.  
"I still wouldn't think twice about it," Lisa shrugs, "Robbing banks is a great way to pass the time."

"I just thought of something," Caitlin interrupts before the two of them can start a real fight, "What names do I put down on the birth certificate?"  
"Lenny's of course," Lisa smiles, returning her attention to the boy in her arms.  
"Lisa's right, Len should be documented as the father," Barry agrees.  
"Then who do I put down as the mother?" the scientist bites her lip.  
"Why don't you write 'Barry' but no last name?" Lisa teases.  
Three sets of eyes turn to the speedster. He turns as red as his suit.  
"I'll just leave it blank," Caitlin decides, moving to the desk to finish the paperwork.

When Leonard wakes up, the rooms is dark. He groans, feeling the stitches on his abdomen. There's a plastic, hospital basinet next to him and he smiles at the little boy sleeping soundly inside.  
"Hey," Barry whispers, turning a small light on so that Len can see him better. The younger man is sitting on the opposite side of Len.  
"Water?" Len asks first, because a dry throat is apparently a side affect of the drugs.  
Barry pours him a cup of it and hands it over.  
"Everything went great," Barry tells the other man, "The baby's completely healthy, no signs of accelerated growth. We just need the name so we can finish filling out the birth certificate."  
Len empties the cup and hands it back to Barry. Gently, he rubs a finger over the baby's cheek.  
"Wentworth Allen Snart."  
"Wentworth? Really?" Barry knows it isn't his right to complain, but honestly, "Don't the two of us have bad enough first names?"  
"Strong names build character," Snart smiles, a real smile Barry had never seen before.  
"Why 'Allen' then?" the baby's namesake asks. He never thought for a second Len would want his name as part of the baby's. It was far too great an honor.  
"Like it or not, Scarlet, you're part of this boy," Snart turns soft eyes to the hero, "Seems only fair you get part of his name too."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or these characters...  
> {*Out Of Character note: After seeing Leonard talk to his younger self in DC Legends, I can't visualize him being anything other than super sweet concerning children...}  
> I originally put "Barry" as the middle name, but then his initials would've been inappropriate...


End file.
